Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat with a warmer that makes a passenger comfortable by providing heat to the passenger and warm air even to the feet of the passenger.
Description of Related Art
Vehicles are generally equipped with HVAC (Heating Ventilating Air Conditioning) to make the interiors thereof pleasant.
For example, an automotive HVAC includes: a heater generating heat; an evaporator generating cold air; a blower supplying hot/cold air, a distribution duct distributing cold air and warm air from the blower; an air duct connected to the distribution duct and extending along both sides inside a vehicle and a side duct connected to the air duct; a center duct connected to the distribution duct and disposed at the center between front seats; and a rear heating duct connected to the distribution duct and extending along the bottom under rear seats and a rear duct connected to the rear heating duct.
An automotive HVAC includes a center duct at the center of a panel, and a side vent and a side duct at both sides to provide comfort to passengers in the front seats and includes a rear heating duct and a rear duct under the rear seats to provide comfort to the passengers in the rear seats.
Accordingly, the passengers in the front seats are comforted by cold air, warm air, and moisture supplied to their chests, in addition to cold air, warm air, and moisture supplied under the front seats, while the passengers in the rear seats are comforted by only cold air, warm air, and moisture supplied under the rear seats.
As a result, the passengers in rear seats feel as comfortable as the passengers in the front seat when considerable time has passed after the HVAC is operated, so the passengers in the rear seats feel less comfortable in comparison to the passengers in the front seat in summer or winter.
In particular, vehicles that are designed to address convenience of passengers in the rear seats are designed to quickly provide a pleasant environment to the passengers in the rear seats by more quickly supplying cold air in summer or warm air in winter to the passengers in the rear seats.
Further, when although warm air is supplied to the upper body of passengers in the rear seats, warm air is not supplied to the lower body and the feet, thus the passengers may keep feeling cold.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.